


Love is Strong, Family is Stronger

by Maddox_Named_Galaxy



Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Miscarriage, Multi, Omega Grian, Other, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24861553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddox_Named_Galaxy/pseuds/Maddox_Named_Galaxy
Summary: The worse things happen to the best people. But sometimes it can make your life better in the long run.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap, Ren/Doc, zedaph/impulse/tango
Comments: 34
Kudos: 119





	1. Prologue: That Day

_ How could this happen? _ Grian thought to himself.  _ I… how could I let myself get pregnant?  _ That’s when his thoughts slowly trailed back to his heat. A day full of pure bliss and pleasure. Then he thinks back to the two alphas who impregnated him.

The alphas.  _ Two… strong… handsome… alphas… WHAT THE HELL. Both of them are taken. It was a mistake Grian, you can’t let them know.  _ That’s when he had the sad thought.  _ I have to leave Hermitcraft. I have to. I can’t let them know. I have to tell X! Oh what will he say! He’ll probably question me. Oh no.  _

“What am I gonna do,” a small hiccuped sob jumps from his throat. “W-what am I gonna tell everyone. I can’t just tell them, ‘Hey by the way I got knocked up and am carrying two alphas child and they already have mates.’ HELL that would be the biggest giveaway! Good god.” 

“HEY GRIAN!” The loud yell rang throughout the small man's mansion. It was Mumbo, his best friend and the person who got him into Hermitcraft. “Hey! There you are. You were going to miss today’s meeting. Come on man!” 

“Umm yeah. I’m coming.” Grian said his voice hushed and quiet. Mumbo noticed and noted accordingly. When the small omega repeats the same thing again Mumbo knew something was wrong but said nothing. 

As both men flew to the meeting spot Mumbo felt the uneasiness of his small omegan friend. He could smell fear and anxiety rippling off of his body. And his scent was more potent, but not of something he could tell, it was odd. 

“Mumbo! You’re flying too far! Common! We have to go down!” Grian said, now smiling at alpha. He started to head to the ground waving down his friend. 

“Hey Gri, are you okay? Your scent is really strong, and it’s filled with anxiety.” Grian froze and slowly turned around his sent jumping of fear and even more anxiety, which Mumbo noticed and noted. 

“I just found out that… that um… My mom is really sick and is probably not gonna make it. So I’m probably gonna have to leave Hermitcraft to take care of her and my 17 year old sister.”  _ This isn't a complete lie _ , Grian thought.  _ Mom just is already dead and my sister isn’t 17, she 24, she doesn’t need me.  _

“Oh Grian… that must be awful. I hope she is gonna be okay.” Mumbo felt bad for asking. Now knowing the omegas mom wasn’t doing okay and that was the cause he became upset at himself for questioning the older man. 

“It… it’s okay.” Grian hated lying. It made him feel dreadful. “Come on Mumbs, we should probably head inside. They’re all waiting for us.” Grian now stated, his enthusiasm depleting quickly.

As both of them walked into the meeting room they were given several pointed looks at them. Some of relief that they were here and some of pure annoyance. 

“Sorry we're late, something came up.” Grian spoke up, looking apologetic, his scent still strong of anxiety and fear. Xisuma spoke fast before anyone else could question Grian about the potent scent. 

“Great! Let’s start the meeting.” Grian stares at Xisuma for a small second but quickly pulls away from it when he hears many people agree. 

As the meeting droned on Grians thoughts came up with the worse case scenarios.  **_X growled at Grian. Pins him. Punches his gut killing the small baby before it even had a chance._ ** _ No X isn’t like that. He’s too kind to hurt anyone. That would never happen.  _

“Does anyone have any news to share?” Grian paused and thought. This would be the best time. All of the hermits are here. And his previous lie was believable. He has talked about his family often, just never said anything about most of them being  **dead** . 

“Um… I do X. But it’s not good news.” Grian was shaking now. Looking away from his hermits knowing that they could all smell his anxiety. 

“Go ahead Grian.”

“I… I uh… I’m gonna have to leave Hermitcraft.” Those words caused an outrage.

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU’RE LEAVING”

“You’re leaving? Why?”

“You can leave Grian!”

“Good prAnk G-man. This… this right?”

“Gri. You didn’t say you were leaving.”

Everything was becoming jumbled and impossible to decipher who was saying what, causing Grian to panic. His scent was starting to bleed and intoxicate the entire room. Alphas were catching wind of the smell, an unbred young omega, who was shedding waves of fear. 

“ **ENOUGH!! EVERYONE CALM THE HECK DOWN!** ” Xisuma looked peeved and was giving everyone a stare down. Being the strongest alpha on the server no one threatened him back. “Now that everyone is quiet, Grian, you can continue. Okay?”

“O… okay. Um I’m leaving Hermitcraft be… because my,” Grian had to pause and regather his thoughts and take a shaky breath. “My mom is really sick… and she… she might not make it so, I um… I have to take care of my seventeen year old sister. Cause she isn’t of legal age to take care of herself.”

“Why isn’t your alpha father taking care of them? If you don’t mind me asking?” Grian turned to look at Tango. 

“My alpha father? He died about three years after my sister was born. He was a scientist and an experiment when wrong. So I’m the only guy in my family and my sister doesn’t have an alpha yet, so this job goes to the eldest child.”

At least this wasn’t a complete lie. His father died with his mother in an explosive incident at his lab and Grian had just turned eighteen. His sister was only fifteen when they died and she had no alpha or beta. So he was given the role seeing as he had not found his soulmate. 

Most of the hermits were driven by soulmates. Soulmates were rare if anything on your body changed when you presented you had a soulmate. Grian had two cause two things happened to him. His hair, which used to be black, just like his mothers, went blond. And his eyes, which were originally blue, became purple. The purple looked so dark it can look almost black. No one knew what he had originally looked like. No one except his alphas. 

“So. Is this goodbye Grian?” A small female voice asked. Stress now tapped the small omega, forcing him to look at the rest of the hermits. He could see many of them were trying to bet down tears. Bdubs, Scar, Zedaph, and more or less all of the omegas on the server were crying.

“I think so. But it's not forever plus I’m gonna send Xisuma my address and the world I’m gonna be in so you all can visit me. But it might take a while. And if you do visit please call me in advance.” 

“When do you plan to leave Grian?” Xisuma questions walking up to me and hushing his voice so only I can hear him.

“Probably tomorrow. I want to spend some time with my mom before she’s gone.”

“Makes sense. I’ll have the portal ready. Okay. What time do you want to leave.”

“How about 9am sharp. If that’s cool.” 

“No that’s cool. Just try and say goodbye.” A soft sigh leaves Xisuma and silently turns to the Hermits “Everyone try to make time to say your goodbyes to Grian. We will wish him off tomorrow at 9am sharp. And with that we can conclude today’s meeting. Next meeting is a month from today.”

~~Joe Hills Timeee Skip!~~

It was almost midnight several people had come to see him throughout the day. Bdubs and Keralis were the first people to talk to him. 

It looked as if they both had been crying, as most of his friends had been doing. He had felt bad for lying and making his friends distraught. Keralis apologized for not talking to him that much and the older omega grabbed Grian and hugged him, blubbering about how he forgave him for breaking his bed… constantly. 

Iskall had come by and he had not been so happy. He interrogated Grian and was constantly pushing him on why he hadn’t told him or Mumbo sooner. Hearing the older alpha tone and having smelt his rage, he made Grian panic and almost gave him a breakdown.

Many more people had dropped by. The only people were the Rendoc crew as well as the Z.I.T crew. Grian had seen Ren leaning against Doc. Ren was trying to hide his tears in his boyfriend. Impulse was also trying to keep Zed and Tango from crying. Both groups looked hurt that Grian was leaving the next day. Not giving many people much time to process the new rules.

Grian was in his pajamas sitting on his roof looking at the stars from this view for the last time when he heard the sounds of fireworks. 

“There he is!” Grian looked towards the sky just to see someone hurdling straight towards him. The person had many other people with him and Grian put two and two together and realized that it was the Z.I.T crew, Ren, and Doc. 

With a great slam, which made Grian jump foot in the air, Zedaph landed on his roof. Soon he was followed by Ren and Tango. Impulse and Doc landed softer but with enough momentum to make the roof shake.

“Oh my goddess, hello you five. You all started me.”

“Grian, you can’t leave! We haven’t done any colab yet! Tango wants to do more pranks! You can’t leave!” Yelped the smallest member of Z.I.T, his face full of distraught. 

“Zed. I have to. It’s… it’s my last chance to apologize to my mom. I have a chance to reconcile our relationship.” 

“Reconcile?” Tango asked, his voice and face now matching the other hermits who seemed to have the same question. “What do you mean?”

“My mom and I don’t have the best relationship. Ever since dad died… well she blamed me for his death.” Grian had to pause and remember what his aunt did to him. The pain… the strange man… who took everything from him. Being sent to Japan. The  **pain** . 

“-An. GRIAN!!” Grian jumped now snapped back from his flashback. All five men were staring him down all worried about the younger. All of them had sat down and relaxed a bit. 

“I’m fine. I’m okay… I just… feel awful about my dad. No matter how much of a douchebag he was. I still loved him.”

“Douchebag?” Doc looked confused, seeming very uncertain about what he just heard. 

“Yeah, douchebag. He said, his words not mine, that ‘Omegas are just there to be breeded making more omegas for alphas to fuck into the ground.’ He hated that I showed signs of being an omega. Mom stuck with that point of view and tried to sell me off as soon as possible to the highest bidder. But it turned out I had soulmates so it would be illegal to sell me off.”

“She tried to sell you off!” 

“That’s awful!” 

“How could anyone be so cruel!”

“Grian I’m so sorry.” Zed and Ren bounced off of each other rapidly, both of their faces filled with pity and agitation. 

“It is okay. It was a long time ago. He’s gone… he can’t hurt me. Not any more.” Grians thoughts trail back to his high school year when he presented. What Sam tried to do. How his Aunt reacted and how his family almost disowned him. It was awful.

Grian soon felt bloated and felt like he was gonna throw up  _ Shit! Why now! Not now! _ Why did the baby decide to give him morning sickness now! 

“Okay… well it’s late and I’m really tired. I’m going to head to bed and you all should head back to your bases. I think there is supposed to be a storm or something.”

“Storm? What?” Grian looked at the wolf man who questioned him. 

“Yeah the jungle has its own weather system. So we get a lot of storms. The disparate rather quickly though.” 

“CAN WE STAY!” Zed yelps and starts to give Grian the puppy dog eyes. “Please!!!”

Grian takes a second. He really has no place to stay; he usually crashes on the sofa he has. 

“I don’t have anywhere for you to sleep. I usually sleep on my sofa Zed.” After saying that he gets two pointed looks from the two alphas. They had seemed to be more protective of him for some reason and hearing that he doesn’t have a bedroom just… ticked them off. 

“That’s fine! Just pleaseeeee!”

“Umm okay? Let’s um head down.”

All the men go down to the bottom layers of the smallest omegas base. It was roomie and big enough to fit a small living room behind the sorting-system. But big enough to fit all of the group. 

Grian flopped onto the stained couch, the stains from recent events that went out of hands, like he’d tell them that. He grabbed the blanket and curled up into it looking like he wasn’t gonna share, until Zed crashed down into the couch alongside Ren. 

A silent agreement came between the three omegas. Share with each other. Let the beta and alpha fend for themselves. 

Tango, Impulse, and Doc soon noticed that the three curled up together not leaving much room, barely any room for a beta let alone an alpha. So being the asshole he is Tango squished himself next to Zed, pulling the small omega into his body and pulling the blanket around him. 

“Really Tango! You were supposed to help us out! Babe!”

“Fend for yourself loser. Same for you Doc. I innovated and you two were slow. Have fun getting creative!” And with that Tango laid down and fell into a soft slumber.

A quiet sigh leaves Grians mouth and he sits up carefully. In an attempt not to wake up the other omegas and beta. “In my miscellaneous chest there are some extra blankets. I’m sorry there isn’t enough room.”

Both alphas softened at the sound of his voice. “Thanks builder. That’s helpful. See you in the morning.” 

“Night Redstoner, night Doc.”

After a few minutes of silence and finally finding blankets both alphas talk to each other. 

“What was with those nicknames?” 

“For Iskalls demise in season six me and Grian did a skit before we got into the red stone part and the names of the characters were Builder and Redstoner.”

“Hm. Sounds fun. I’m tired, let’s try and get some sleep. ‘Kay?”

“‘Kay… night Doc.”

“Night Imps”

  
  


~~Joe Hills Timeee Skip!~~

Grian woke up the next morning right before daylight started to shine. As he rose up and looked around he saw the 5 men passed out. 

“Today’s the day… oh my goodness I’m so sorry.” He mumbled, uncertainty dripping from his voice. He got up to finish packing and to get changed.

His outfit was not the normal outfit. He looked like a skater boy from the 2000’s. He had a black t-shirt with a red zip-up hoodie. He had black jeans and black,leather, platform boots. On top of the odd outfit he had a black beanie, dog tags along with several enchanted necklaces, and several bracelets on both arms. It was no wonder the Alphas panicked when they saw him. 

“Who the hell are You?!” Grian jumped a footin the air, he hadn’t noticed that all of the guys had woken up. Doc and Impulse were standing up looking intimidating while the two omegas and the poor single beta were pushed behind them. 

Grian turned around to show the alphas his face. Both of them calmed down and they let go of the three smaller men. 

“Oh my goodness. Don’t scare us like that Grian.”

“Don’t Scare you like that! DON’T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! Giving me a fucking heart attack, may Notch have mercy.” Grian gave the two alphas a dirty look. How someone so cute could look so scary the group would never know. 

“Hey G-man, do you know what time it is?”

“Yeah. It’s 8:12.”

“So… you’re leaving soon?” 

“...Yeah. I am.” Grian looked at Ren. He could see the sadness in his eyes and just generally felt awful about leaving his friends. So he made a decision that he might regret.

He went to a chest that he packed and pulled out a spare key to his house. He turned around and walked up to Ren and Doc. 

“Okay, don’t tell Mumbo or Iskall until after I’m gone, but Imma give you a spare key to my house in the world I live in. I can give you my world but you can’t share until I’m gone. Okay?” 

“Really? Why wouldn’t you give it to Mumbo or Iskall?” 

Grian raised an eyebrow at Ren. “Really? You all saw how Mumbo and Iskall reacted yesterday. Iskall flipped out. And Mumbo broke down.” 

“True. But why us, why not Scar or someone else?” Doc looked confused, he had no clue on why he gave them the key. 

“Because, Zed said he wanted to get to know me more and Doc is more responsible than the rest of you.” There were several sputters in disbelief, “So that’s why I gave the key to him. But all five of you are welcome to come to my home whenever.” Grian gave all five men a small smile which made them all smile in return. 

Grian continued to talk to the five hermits and pack up the last of his belongings. When he finished it was almost time to go. He grabbed a choker that he left out. The choker was enchanted to hide his identity but he still didn’t put it on. 

“Hey Grian?” Tango was the one to question him this time. “What’s that choker for? You left it out the entire time and just shoved it into your pocket? What?”

“It has the ability to change the identity of a person. I change into my old appearance so people that I used to work with or went to school with won’t recognize.” 

“What did you used to look like?” Grian sighed knowing that they would ask so he put on the choker. His hair went black at the tips and red near the roots and his eyes went blue; he looked like a stranger to the hermits. 

When Grian saw the shock on the other hermits faces he took off the choker now upset and embarrassed that they reacted in that way. All five immediately regretted reacting in that fashion and apologized profusely.

The group made their way to the shopping district and met up with the rest of the Hermits. Everyone looked distressed and several people were crying. Xisuma walked up to Grian giving him a soft look. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Yeah, let me just say last minute goodbyes.”

“Okay. You do that.”

Grian went to each of his friends and gave them hugs. He looked sad and he knew deep down this was wrong. Lying to his friends' faces and not telling his alphas the truth. He felt queasy and uneasy but he tried to believe that it was just morning sickness, even though he knew it wasn’t. 

“Okay X-Eye-Suma. I’m ready.”

“Okay G-Are-Ee-An. Let me open the portal.” Xisuma started some code and soon opened the portal.

Grian paused and turned around and waved his last goodbye and walked through the portal.

When Grian got through the portal he put on his choker and quickly walked away to the train station. He had to travel a long while to get to his house. He knew his brothers, Nathan and Ryker, would come to visit him and his sister, Ariana, would be too busy to visit. Dream, his oldest brother had his husbands to care about his youngest brother coming home. 

He boarded his train and sat down in his private seating. He looked out at the world he was in. Rubbing his stomach he thought back to his alphas.  _ I’m sorry.  _ As the train started to move he sighed. It was time to start again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are Going To Be Hints On Who Grians Alphas Are In Each Chapter! Have Fun Looking!


	2. Chapter One: Welcome To The World

It had been several months since Grian had spoken to any of the Hermits. Several months since he had talked to his alphas, and it was starting to take its toll. He hadn’t talked much to his siblings either. Ariana was a big shot omegan singer. Her boyfriend Bad, also known as BadBoyHalo, was a strong leader and often worked with Skeppy and A6D. The trio of men worked on servers and coding.

Ryker was still in college and was working to be a mechanical engineer so he can work for Apple. Nathan was dating a pretty girl named Rachel, they met on an architectural project and hit it off, so he couldn’t see him often. 

His final brother was the Dream. Dream was the oldest and was married to two sweethearts, George and Sapnap. They all met years ago when Grian was just a kid. Then there was Grian, he was the youngest of his family. The only one who hasn’tv found anyone or is doing something productive with his life.

Grian needed some time with other people. He was touch-starved and nine months pregnant. The last time he talked to someone besides his doctor was when he just found out his children’s gender. A little girl and a little boy. 

Not being around people was taking a toll and was making him physically ill. He needed the scent of an alpha and some physical touch. His doctor tried to get him alpha therapy, which was just staying with an alpha for hours on end with no supervision, out of the reviews several omegas were raped and harmed so he decided against it. 

Luckily his siblings were coming down with their lovers to stay with him because he would be in a lot of pain and would be mothering his pups, and like most omegas he would forget to take care of himself. If he had his alphas with him they would be the ones to care for Grian but he couldn’t call them up especially after the fact that he left on a lie. 

A knock at the door rang throughout the house unexpectedly. Grian got up and waddled to the door, his stomach was huge and reached far. He looked out the peep hole to see his eldest brother and his husbands. 

Grian opened the door and welcomed them immediately. “Hello Dream! I wasn’t expecting you three until Wednesday!”

“Well we knew you weren’t doing too good and I felt generous” Dream retorted to his youngest brother, “and Sapnap agreed to let you use his scent to help your pregnancy. We heard it wasn’t good to be without an alpha and we hadn’t known how long you’ve been without one. And our friend Techno is coming by as well, he’s an alpha and we had already threatened him not to try to take advantage of you.”

“Dream you did-”

“Don’t you dare say what you're about to say.

“WHAT? I’m just saying that you didn’t need to help out like that. But thank you. I’m appreciative of your guys' love and support. Now if you will excuse me I am gonna sit back down just go to the basement and you know what room is your guys’. Okay?”

All three men smiled at Grian and walked downstairs to put their bags down stairs. George was the first to talk.

“Are you sure about this Dream? What if he starts to believe that Sap and Techno are the fathers?” 

“I know Grian, he will refuse help unless someone forces him. Doctors have been trying to put him on alpha therapy, but him being him refused help and now we have to step in. He’s definitely pregnant with his alphas pups so he won’t become attached to Sap or Techno.”

Sapnap and George looked at Dream like he was insane, which made Dream confused and concerned.

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?” He questioned his husbands giving both of them a look.

“You said the pups were his alphas. What makes you think that. He never met his alphas.” Sapnap stated, more confused than his younger mate. 

“Grian is a soulmate omega. They can only have pups with soulmates. Their body’s only respond to the person who is meant to be theirs. I’m also like that, remember. I can only have pups with you two.”

“Oh yeah. I forgot that you guys are a bunch of rarities. The entire family beside Ryker has soulmates. Ain’t that something.” 

“Yeah it’s pretty rare. But it’s sad that we don’t look like how we used to. We all had dark brown hair and now most of us have a type of blond.”

George cut off the mini conversation with a sharp and delebrit cough. Both Sapnap and Dream looked at the man and went quiet. 

“Omega upstairs who needs help. Chop chop assholes! He doesn’t have all day!” 

“Beta.” Sapnap said looking at his beta. George's look faltered a little bit, but he’s glare stayed strong.

“Alpha.” He retorted back to Sapnap and Dream could see tension building between his mates. And he then decided, being the smartass he is, stated to both of them.

“Omega.” A small chorus of laughter came from both of the older men as they looked at the younger with love and appreciation.

“Okay, lets go. He just needs my scent right.” 

“Yep. But he also needs physical contact, but I can do that.” 

“Okay.” 

From the upstairs, Grian was relaxing on his couch, he was trying to calm down from the pain in his stomach. He had no clue what was the matter and just felt an on and off pain. It was unbearable.

Another sharp pain spears through him. The time between each spike of pain was starting to become less and it was becoming more and more unbearable to the point where Grian was about to cry. When his brother came back up the stairs with his husbands and saw Grians pain he immediately took action and brought Sapnap over to Grian. 

When the three men noticed that nothing they were doing was helpful they simultaneously decided that it would be best to take the youngest omega to the hospital. 

When they got to the hospital doctors immediately called for a Code Omega. None of the men who brought Grian to the hospital knew what that meant.

“What does Code Omega mean?”

“Code Omega means there is an omega in high states of labor and needs emergency attention. Being in labor for this long can be dangerous for an omega, let alone a male omega that hasn’t been around and alpha. We might have to bring in a-”

“I’m his brother-in-law,” Sapnap cut the doctor off. “I can help take care of him. If he needs and alphas help I will be the one to help. Grian doesn’t trust strangers.”

“Um okay, we can take you to get your scrubs on and you will be sent to the delivery room.”

In the delivery room Grian was in a lot of pain. The unbearable pain had gotten worse and was now insufferable and in a mild whisper to himself he swore he wouldn’t wish this pain on his worst enemies. Minutes started to feel like hours and the pain was not going away. Whenever a nurse came in they checked on his vitals but never did anything about his pain, which made Grian furious. 

“Hello Grian, I’m Dr.Hudson. I’m going to be the one helping with your delivery today. Does that sound like a plan.”

Grian knew deep down that the doctor was just trying to keep Grians spirits up but with the pain and the fact his water still has been broken he didn’t have any patients. 

“Yeah… cool just get these babies out of me. Please!”

“Understood, let’s get you prepared into the position that we need you in to deliver these babies.” Dr. Hudson said, motioning his head to his nurses to prepare everything for the delivery. 

The nursing staff instructed Grian to remove his clothing, as they had instructed him to dress in a hospital gown. Not the most comfortable of outfits, but it was going to help nonetheless. As Grian was changed into the gown, he was laid down on the hospital bed, his legs spread wide open so the doctor could see what he needed to do.

“Okay...Your water seems to have not broken yet, we’ll need to do an amniotomy procedure.” Dr. Hudson said.

“A-A what? Is that p-painful?” Grian said, hissing softly in pain.

“No, the procedure isn’t painful. When your water breaks, it shouldn’t be painful, it helps us check your amniotic fluids, so we know when you’ll be expecting.” He explained.

“Nurse, give Grian an ultrasound so we can make sure that the babies are both heads down, so I know if I can start inducing the labor.” He said, earning a nod from the nurse.

She placed cold jelly on Grian’s large, protruding stomach, earning a small whimper from the blonde male as the nurse looked at the monitor. “They’re heads down, doctor.” She said, earning a nod from Dr. Hudson.

Dr. Hudson grabbed a specific instrument as he slowly inserted the device into Grian, causing the smaller male to whine in discomfort, gasping as he arched his back at the sudden burst he felt inside his body, gripping the bed sheets of the hospital bed, and Sapnap hushed him softly as he held onto Grian’s hand.

“Okay...We’ll be starting the labor now, Grian.” Dr. Hudson said. 

And soon enough, Grian hissed and screamed loudly as he could feel the painful contractions he was receiving, and it seemed that they weren’t going to die down any time soon. This was it. He was in labor. He was going to be having his alphas’ kids...A boy and girl.

A couple hours had passed during the labor progress. Sapnap was holding onto Grian’s hand as he could see the tear tracks that stained the blonde’s cheeks. Grian was crying as he screamed once more due to the contractions. The contractions felt so close to each other, and he could feel a sudden pressure, quite intensely as well, as if he had the feeling of going to the restroom. And it was quite uncomfortable.

“Grian, I’ll need you to start pushing now, Sapnap, I’ll need you to help Grian with his breathing while he is pushing, understood?” Dr. Hudson said, earning a nod from the black haired male.

“Grian, Grian, breath with me okay? Just concentrate on my breathing.” Sapnap said, beginning to do a motion of a breathing technique as Grian looked at Sapnap, crying as he tried to follow the breathing and screamed as he pushed, as instructed by the doctor.

“Keep pushing, Grian! Not too hard, but I need you to keep pushing so we can get the first baby out!” Dr. Hudson said.

Grian nodded as he screamed once more, arching his back as he tried to breath and continued pushing. He wanted the twins out. And he wanted them out  _ now.  _

Another couple hours had continued to pass. It had been about 5 hours now into his labor. Sapnap was a great help, but it didn’t help him much at all. Sapnap wasn’t  _ his alphas  _ and it caused the pain of the labor that much more uncomfortable. 

Grian cried as he continued to scream, the pain of the labor becoming so incredibly painful. How long was this going to keep going? How long was this labor going to take? He was unsure.

“Oh! The baby is crowning! I see the head!” Dr. Hudson said, as a nurse quickly got a towel ready for the doctor to grab the baby.

Grian screamed out once more as he did one more push, panting heavily as he watched Dr. Hudson quickly wrapped the baby and handed the baby quickly to the nurse, so she could go clean him and check on the baby to see how he was doing, as Grian was in Code Omega.

“Okay, Grian, we’ve got one more baby to get out of there. Ready? Push!” Dr. Hudson encouraged, as Grian whimpered and groaned loudly, pushing once more to get the other baby out.

“Grian, you’re doing really good! Just keep breathing, you’re almost there.” Sapnap reassured him.

Grian whined as he continued to push. How long was the second baby going to take? He really hoped that the second baby wouldn’t take as long as the first. This was extremely painful, he felt so alone, and he was in so much pain. 

  
  


4 hours had passed, and he was having a lot of difficulty with the other baby to get out. Didn’t usually the second twin come out faster than the first? At least it’s what he thought.

Grian panted heavily, shaking his head as he cried, “I-I can’t do this...I-It’s too much…” He cried softly as he groaned. Sapnap frowned as he hushed him, continuing to hold his hand squeezed it gently, “Grian, you’ve been doing so good, you’ve got this, alright?” 

“Just a couple more pushes, Grian, and the baby girl will be out!” Dr. Hudson said.

Grian breathed in and out, groaning once more as he gave a couple more pushes like he was instructed to. He screamed as he could feel the head of the baby coming out.

“That’s good, that’s good!” The doctor said, as he got the towel ready to get the baby girl. Grian cried as he let out one last push and sighed in relief as the girl was finally out. He looked at the doctor, panting heavily and concern was plastered all over his face as he handed the baby girl to a nurse to get checked.

“D-Dr. Hudson? W-What’s going on?” Grian asked worriedly. Where were his babies? Had something happened!?

“Nurse, get Grian cleaned up, okay? I’m going to go check on the vitals of the babies and see how they’re doing.” Dr. Hudson said, completely ignoring Grian’s question as he walked out of the delivery room, going over to a separate room that the Nurse had put the babies in.

Sapnap looked onwards worriedly. The concern and sadness that was plastered on Dr. Hudson’s face was alarming. He hadn’t had that with the first baby. So why the second?

“S-Sapnap..?” Grian sniffled tiredly as he looked up at his brother-in-law, tears threatening to fall once more. Sapnap hushed him gently, reassuring him that everything was going to be okay. Or at least he hoped so.

After Grian had gotten cleaned and his vitals were now stable, he was simply laying in the bed, dry tear stains on his cheeks as he waited for the doctor to return with his babies. 

Sapnap and Grian raised their heads as they heard the click of a door opening, seeing Dr. Hudson entered once more, as a heavy, saddening sigh escaped his lips as he looked at Grian, “Grian…” He said softly.

“D-Doctor...What’s going on? W-Where are my babies?” Grian asked shakily.

“We have your baby boy in a warmer right now, as he was quite weak due to the Code Omega labor...But he is doing alright now.” He explained.

“And the baby girl…?” Grian asked. 

A nurse came in, holding the small bundle of joy in her arms wrapped in a pink blanket as she had tears prickling at her eyes. Why was she crying? What had happened to his baby girl?

Dr. Hudson sighed as he looked straight at Grian and shook his head, “She...She didn’t survive. We thought with some oxygen and other procedures we’d be able to help her...But you had been in the labor for so long...She didn’t survive. I’m sorry, Grian.” He told him.

Grian’s eyes widened. No...No he was joking right? Certainly he was, right? However, as the nurse got closer with the baby in her arms. He noticed the small, lifeless body wrapped in the warm blanket wasn’t moving, and wasn’t crying. He couldn’t believe it...His baby girl hadn’t survived. And after carrying for so many months…

Grian sniffled as he held out his arms for the baby. The nurse handed over the baby to Grian to hold, to at least see her.

Grian cried softly as he held the baby girl close to his chest. Sapnap frowned as he watched his brother-in-law hold the baby girl in his arms, as he couldn’t help but feel the sadness that radiated from Grian.

“I’m sorry...I’m so so sorry…” Grian cried, kissing the cold forehead of the baby girl that looked like she was peacefully sleeping, which unfortunately, wasn’t the case.

“I’ll go get the baby boy, and a nurse will be coming in with the documents so you can name your children, okay Grian?” Dr. Hudson explained. 

Grian could only muster a small nod as he continued to cry over the death of his baby girl. Simply seeing the child look so peaceful...He would never be able to see her run around. He would never watch her play...Nor would he ever see the woman she could’ve become in the future. 

A couple of hours later, the baby girl had been taken from Grian, and the warmer where the baby boy was transported into his room, so Grian could at least see his baby boy.

“Mr. Charleston? Are you ready to name your kids?” A nurse asked him, two birth certificates in hand and pen in the other.

Grian looked at her tiredly. His eyes were red and puffy, no more tears were able to come out of them. He was pale and felt weak after the birth, and he simply couldn’t get rid of the guilt that he felt about his baby girl. He nodded.

“Yes…” He said softly.

The nurse nodded, taking the certificates in hand and having the pen ready to jot the names down of the two little tikes.

“Izaac Dillon Charleston for the boy…” He said softly, and sniffled as he looked down at his hands, as if he could still feel his baby girl in his arms.

“And...Destiny Illizabeth Charleston for the girl…” He said quietly.

The nurse jotted the names down as she nodded, smiling at Grian. “Beautiful names for beautiful babies…” She said, frowning softly as she looked at Grian, “I’m so sorry for your loss, Mr. Charleston…” She said softly.

Grian simply nodded, as he watched the nurse leave to get the rest of the information for his kids. Sapnap looked down at Grian, and hugged him tightly. He couldn’t imagine what Grian was going through. The pain and suffering of not having his Alpha’s with him, losing the child he carried for so many months slip right out of his hands, and another baby in critical condition. 

“Grian...I’m so sorry…” Sapnap said softly, as Grian held on tightly to his brother-in-law.

“Yeah...I’m sorry too…” Grian said, crying softly as he felt his world simply crumbling down, scattered pieces of his world, gone. And he was unsure if they were ever going to be picked up once again.

Sapnap left Grian alone, all he could feel was remorse. He couldn't imagine losing a pup of his own. 

Dream and George were in the waiting room with several people in tow. Dream had called his younger siblings Ariana, Nathan, and Ryker. Ariana’s boyfriend and Nathan's girlfriend were there as well, both comforting their lovers. When Sapnap Walked into the room they all felt the air still.

“Is Gri okay?” Arian asked worried for her younger brother.

“He’s gonna be physically fine, but he is emotionally damaged.”

“Why?” Ryker asked, looking at the alpha.

“... He lost a pup.” a chorus of gasps rang throughout the group. Losing a pup could be disastrous. The entire family sat in a silence, knowing deep down that Grian would never be okay.

In the hospital room Grian laid on the bed breastfeeding the small baby boy. “I will take care of you, and I won't let you feel the pain I feel baby. I love you.” 

The baby cooed at the new omega mother. And for the first time in a while, Grian gave a small smile.

_**I have to thank @llsmolbun shes a saint and more or less wrote the entire birth scene. Go read her books.** _

_**Much Love** _

_**Maddox~ <3** _


	3. Chapter Two: Hello There?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah hhhhhhhh im sorry for the cliffhangger, but at the same time not. Byee

Months have gone by since any of the hermits have seen Grian, so in a sporadic moment the group that had a key decided to visit him. What a mistake that was.

Grian was stressed, he was once again alone with no alpha to take care of him or his pup. His brothers and sister all left after five months of helping him and Izaac.

“Izaac, please eat the carrots. They are good for you.” Grian begged the small child. Izaac was almost a year old and could say simple words. His first word wasn’t mommy like his aunt and uncles thought, it was actually ball. Everyone lost a bet that day.

Grian came back to reality when the plate of mashed carrots flew at his face. “Izaac! Baby why?” The small child just giggled and looked at his mother. 

“Yucky! Yucky!” Izaac just kept yelling yucky and looked upset about Grians mild scolding. 

“Izy, it’s okay baby. How about we get some bananas?” 

“Naanbba, mhmmmm.” Grian smiled at his son, he was still depressed about his daughter but he still had his son to care about. He had to pick and choose his battles. He had no support anymore so he couldn’t just drop everything just to break down and cry. A sigh left Grians throat. 

“Okay let's get some Nanas. Okay baby. Some nanas?”

“NANA! Nananananana. Nananananana.” Grian laughed at his son’s antics. He got up and picked up the small child. 

“Okay into your play-pin baby,” Grian sat Izy into the small play pun that has jumbo sized building blocks and a light up toy. “There you go baby. Sit down okay, Mommy will be back with your nanas.”

Izaac grabbed a block and hit it several times on the ground and then looked up at his mom. A slur of noises left his mouth,then he giggles, and smiles. Grian smiled right back at his 9 month son. 

Grian left his son to his own devices and went into the kitchen. It has been over a year and a half since he’s seen his alphas. Or any of the Hermits at all if he thought about it. It wasn’t that they didn’t try to contact him. He constantly ignored their messages and letters when he was pregnant and now he just hasn’t had time to worry about messaging them. A knock at the door drew him out of his head.  _ How long have people been knocking? _

He may have spaced off, he knows this because the bananas are cut up and mushy. With a great sigh he stopped mushing the bananas and went to open the door.

Time felt slow for the group of five. Impulse, Tango, Zedaph, Doc, and Ren were all standing at the door. They had a key but the lights were on, so it just felt wrong to storm in. Even though they technically had permission to. 

“Do? Do we have the right address? Maybe they think we’re door-to-door salesmen. Which were not but maybe they thi-”

“Ren your ranting, maybe he’s just upstairs, or doing something. Calm down.” Tango stated to the older omega. Ren, about to retaliate, was cut off by the door unlocking and opening up to see the younger omega. 

To say Grian was surprised was an understatement. The five men he talked to last were right in front of him. And he didn’t know how to react. 

The first to react was, surprisingly, Doc. 

“Hey Grian,” Grian was unsure of how to react so he just responded with a casual yo. That’s when a blow up from Zed and Ren happened. The yells traveled through the house which alerted the small child who was just playing with his building blocks. 

A sharp wail rang through the house. Which made the group shut up in sync. Silence was the only thing heard until another sharp wail rang throughout the house. Grian, who was still in a state of shock, reacted swiftly and ran back into the house. Tango took the door still open as a sign to just walk in, so that's what he did.

“You guys coming? He left the door open.” 

“Are you sure Tango, maybe it was-”

“Come on Zed. It’ll be fine. Why else would he leave it open.” Ren and Zed looked at eachother then followed Tango in. Impulse just sighed and dragged Doc in and closed the door. 

The foyer was beautiful, right as you walked in you had two open concept rooms. One seemed to lead to a living room while the other led to the kitchen. There was also a hallway that led to the kitchen and dining room. The hallway had two doors, one that led to a bathroom and the other to a closet. There was a spiral staircase that hugged the wall that led to a living room upstairs. The living room had two hallways that lead away from it. And after that the men couldn’t see where they led to. 

Another wail rang through the house. All of them looked at eachother and followed the sound. They made their way down the hallway to the living and kitchen to find Grian holding a small child.

“Shh, it’s okay baby, it’s okay, they didn’t mean to scare you, shhh, it’s okay. Shh.” They all saw Grian working to calm the small child down. He turned around just to see them staring in shock. 

“GRIAN! WHAT THE-”

“Shut. Up. Ren.” The wail from the child rose up again. He squirmed and became restless in his mother’s arms. “Shh, it’s okay baby, he didn’t mean to scare you. Shh, it’s okay, mamas here it’s okay.”

“MAMA!! Mamamama. Bad. Bad bad bad bad.” The small boy cried into his mama's arms and pointed at Ren. “Bad bad bad. Bad.”

“Bad Ren?” 

“Bad Wen. Bad bad bad bad.” Izaac kept wailing bad to Ren, which made Grian look at Ren and gave him a hard, cold, icy glare. All of the group flinched at his piercing glare towards Ren and neither alpha knew how to calm Grian down. 

“Izaac, baby, do you want your nanas?” 

“NO! NO NANAS. Badbadbadbad.”

“Do you want some milk, baby.”

“Mama milk? Mama milk?”

“Yeah, mama milk.” Grian sat down on the couch and fixed his shirt to breastfeed Izaac. He had calmed down when Grian offered his milk and was becoming content drinking. Now Grian turned his attention to the group in front of him.

“So, who’s the baby?” Tango asked, sounding more judgmental than intended to. Impulse just hit the beta on the shoulder hard. 

“What’s his name?” Doc questioned quietly, knowing that Grian would blow a fuse at them if they made the small child cry again. 

“His name is _Izaac_ thank you for _asking_ **_Doc_**.” Everyone could hear how peeved off Grian was, and they all knew that they wouldn’t be able to calm him down anytime soon.

“Can we sit?” Grian looked at Impulse and nodded. Doc sat down next to Ren to put a barrier between the two omegas. Zed and Impulse also sat down next to Grian. The only other place to sit was a loveseat a little ways away, Tango just sighed and sat down on the cushioned seat. 

“When did you have Izaac, Grian? He looks to be really young.” Grian just sighed and looked at Zed and started talking. 

“Izaac is ten and a half months old. So I had him around 11 months ago.” All of them looked shocked and Ren just about yelled again before he remembered that Grian was pissed off at him. 

Grian looked down, the pregnant silence making him feel very insecure about himself. He knew what question all of them wanted to ask.  _ Where was his alphas. _ And he knew he couldn’t answer that anytime soon. Even if he had an excuse.

“Okay, I’m gonna take one for the team,” Doc sighed, “how could you have had a baby, you are a soulmate omega, just like Zed and Ren. You can only get pregnant by your alpha or beta, so umm.”

Grian looked down toward the small boy in his arms. He had both of his alphas strength, he even had his alphas looks. He had the older alphas odd skin. But personally Grian thought it completely made Izaac who he was. Same with Izaacs eyes, gold, just like his younger alpha father. How none of the Hermits near them could tell who were the fathers was confusing the mother. 

“I met his fathers and I went into a heat. But it turns out both of them were dating other omegas, and decided not to leave them, hell one was dating a beta as well as the omega. They both forgot about our interaction and they don’t even know that they are fathers. They can’t get any other omega pregnant, so they will eventually try to find me, but until then. I’m gonna care for my son.”

“How can a dominant just walk away from their submissive? No alpha is known to do that!” Ren looked shocked but it wasn’t him to yell that out, it was Zed. Tears welled up in Grian eyes, but no tears rolled down his face.

“Some alphas might, because they feel they already have met their soulmates. For example, remember X, Bdubs, and Keralis, how X thought Bdubs was his soulmate, but his soulmate was actually Keralis. It’s just like that, but they just impregnated me in the process.”

“That sounds awful, and you just let them walk away? Have you even told them that they have a pup?” 

“....No, they don’t know that they have a pup. And I can’t break the other omegas hearts. Just imagine if you were the omega in the situation. How I would feel to know that the man you  _ Thought  _ was your alpha. Just. Wasn’t.” 

“I just tried.” Ren mumbled, he looked to the ground and had a small frown. “I can imagine that ever happening, but just the thought of Doc not being my alpha, hurts.”

A small noise of agreement came from Zed. All Grian could do was look down. They don’t know the true pain, because his alphas were with others. He lost a pup. Grian was just glad they didn’t find the two birth certificates on the wall with a picture of Grian holding Destiny while sobbing. It was the only picture he had of the girl. There was also a picture of him holding his son for the first time. Honestly he could never express how grateful he was to Sapnap. 

“Hey, G? Why are there two birth certificates? Not just one.” Oh how he spoke too soon. Ren got up to look at the pictures when he saw the two pictures and the certificates. The other men minus Grian looked towards the arena location to see, there were in fact, two certificates. 

“Um, that isn’t important. You can ju-”

“Destiny Illizabeth Charleston. And the other one says Izaac Dillon Charleston. That’s your son's name right?”

Grian looked at Ren, he was letting a scent of pure sorrow into the room. It made the small child whimper and the other men question why he’s so sad. He stares at Ren and finally responds, “Ren, please stay out of things that are not yours. I  _ might _ explain later. But that will be before bed if I feel up to it. Okay?”

“Okay. Gri, are you alright? Your scent is so potent with sorrow it’s hard to breathe.” Impulse states. He was covering his nose. The smell made his alpha so angry. He didn’t know why but Doc was having the same issue, so he didn’t think much into it. 

“Please stop. Okay, I, I, I just need time. Okay? Give me some time, please.” Both alphas don’t know why they felt so protective. It felt like, they needed to comfort the omega. And it made them feel useless not being able to help. Ren, Tango, and Zed looked at the alphas, taking notice of their looks of protectiveness. Something felt wrong. 

Honestly both omegas and the beta new something was off a long time ago. Right after Grian left both Doc and Impulse became so engorged with their work, barely hanging out with their boyfriends. Then they started getting super ancey and just fell completely under the weather. It got to its peak on the day it says Izaac was born. 

Taking notice of how they were acting now, and how Grian refused to ever look them in the eyes. Zed looked at Tango, and Tango looked at Ren, they now knew. There was a reason Grian cut contact. The reason on why Grian ran away, and why the alphas were pulling away. 

Grian looked at the other omegas and the beta.  _ They know. I can see it in their eyes, they know. _

  
**_They know my alphas are their boyfriends._ **


End file.
